


5 Times the Team Caught Suga Singing, and the 1 Time They Joined in

by WatermelonWorms



Series: Suga-Centric One/Two Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Eavesdropping, Five Plus One Things, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Sugawara Koushi sings, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Unrequited Love, singing suga, suga is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonWorms/pseuds/WatermelonWorms
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. This is very self indulgent. <3
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Everyone, Sugawara Koushi & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Suga-Centric One/Two Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113218
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	5 Times the Team Caught Suga Singing, and the 1 Time They Joined in

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend that you listen to the songs before or while you read this.
> 
> Feel free to judge my music taste :D

1) Sports - Beach Bunny

When people first meet Suga, there are a lot of things to notice about him. Someone might notice his kindness, mischievousness, or responsibility. Only the people that are around him quite a lot know that he likes to sing.

The thing is, he doesn’t know anybody else knows this about him. You see, he often starts singing and won’t even realize it.

The first time the first years hear Suga sing, everyone is cleaning up the gym.

Suga has his earbuds in, and he’s quietly humming to himself. Everyone else is silently working. 

A song comes on, and Suga skips it, not feeling like listening to that particular song. He sees the next track, and grins so himself.

He started singing quietly to himself, and he continued sweeping the floor.

“If you feel lonely  
I could be lonely with you  
Tell me baby  
Why do you seem so blue?”

The rest of the team could barely hear him. His voice was just louder than a whisper. 

Hinata opened his mouth, about to ask a question, but before he could, Daichi slapped a hand over his mouth.

The other first years were slightly puzzled. Daichi put a finger to his lips, and gave a small smile.

“Why are we so complicated?  
Maybe love is overrated”

Suga’s voice was now slightly stronger. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling softly as he sang the lyrics.

He began stepping in tune to the lyrics and swaying as if he was holding himself back from dancing.

“I'm tired of waitin' I was never good at sports  
Save the games for the girls on the tennis court  
Say you need me, but lately, you feel unsure  
Come on to me, come on to me, I need more”

He was now singing full out. He didn’t seem like he even realized what he was doing. His eyes were closed, and he was in his own world.

The first years had completely stopped to gape at their senior. They had no idea Suga could sing, and he seemed to be very good at it.

The second and third years were less surprised. They just continued cleaning up the gym, listening to Suga with smiles on their faces. Apparently this was not the first time this had happened.

Suga started the second verse. His eyes were now open, but he was only looking where he was going, not noticed that everyone was paying attention to him.

His steps bounced slightly, and he spun around a little bit. His smile had turned giddy.

He sang the chorus with gusto. His voice reverberated around the room in a pleasant way. Daichi shared a smile with Asahi. They loved when their friend sang. He always looked so in his element.

The song slowed, and Suga grabbed his broom like a microphone. His smile turned more melancholy, and his eyes fluttered shut once more.

“It always feels like  
I need more  
Jesus Christ you're so confusing  
If we keep score  
Bet my money that I'm losing”

He continued swaying after he finished the last note to music the rest of the team couldn’t hear. He bit his lip to hold back a smile when the music finished. He leaned onto the broom like a crutch, looking at the ground with a besotted look on his face.

As a new song started in his headphones, he seemed to be drawn back to the Earth from the clouds.

His hazel eyes widened in innocent surprise, and he blinked, looking around the gym like he’d forgotten where he was.

The first years immediately turned away from him, not wanting him to notice their staring. Hinata had to hold himself back from blurting out a question. He would’ve, but Daichi seemed to not want him to say anything, so he held himself back.

The day passed with no mentions of Suga’s musical interlude, but the team had small smiles on their faces they couldn’t seem to get rid of.

2) Bubblegum Bitch - Marina and The Diamonds

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Hinata announced.

The team was about to warm up for their practice game at Seijoh, well, everyone except Suga. He had disappeared right when they got there, but no one was too worried for their vice captain. He could take care of himself.

“Try to be quick. Kageyama, go with him. Make sure he doesn’t die” Daichi responded.

Kageyama looked annoyed, but he nodded at his captain anyway.

They were about to leave when Daichi added, “Oh, and if you see Suga, tell him to come back to the gym”

The two nodded, and made their way to the bathroom.

Hinata sighed in relief as the two left the bathroom. Nothing bad had happened this time. Hinata tried to continue walking, but was stopped when Kageyama put a hand on his shoulder.

Hinata looked around frantically, wondering if his curse hadn’t been broken after all, but lifted his brows in confusion when he heard a familiar voice around the corner of the hallway.

“Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll  
Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all  
Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored  
I'm the girl you'd die for”

“Is that Suga san?” Hinata whispered to Kageyama, who nodded. His brows were scrunched up.

They peeked around the corner to see Suga with his earbuds in, singing with his eyes closed. This time, he wasn’t holding back at all.

He was whirling around the empty hallway. He had probably gotten away from the team to do just this.

His dancing skills weren’t the best, but he made up for them with his enthusiasm.

“I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out  
'Cause that's what young love is all about  
So pull me closer and kiss me hard  
I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart”

His voice was strong and clear. It was also more flirty and sassy than the two first years had ever heard him.

The lyrics weren’t exactly risque, but they didn’t think it seemed like a song that Suga would like. 

Well, Suga was their vice captain, so he probably acted more mature around them to set a good example. 

His face was gleeful as he performed for no one, or so he thought.

Hinata and Kageyama silently agreed that they were going to stay and listen. They were spying around the corner. Kageyama’s head was on top of Hinata’s, and if Suga glanced their way, he would immediately see them.

On top of that, they would look extremely suspicious to anyone who decided to use the restroom.

They really did not want to be caught snooping on their upperclassman, but they also wanted to listen to him sing more.

They would never tell him, but both of them thought that he was extremely talented.

“I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch”

They were so entranced that they didn’t notice two other presences until they felt taps on their shoulders.

They held back gasps of surprise that would alert Suga of their presence, and turned around. They were faced with the smirking faces of Tanaka and Noya.

“What are you-” Tanaka started, but was stopped by Hinata aggressively shoving his pointer finger over Tanaka’s lips.

Both first years looked slightly frantic as they pointed around the corner to Suga. Tanaka and Noya’s faces lit up with delighted surprise, and joined them in spying on Suga.

“Oh, dear diary, I met a boy  
He made my doll heart light up with joy  
Oh, dear diary, we fell apart  
Welcome to the life of Electra Heart”

Suga’s face of pure glee caused his eyes to squeeze shut. He repeated the chorus, still at full energy. The next lines were more prolonged, and he spared no expenses on making his tone perfect.

“ think I want your, your American tan  
Oh, oh, oh  
I think you're gonna be my biggest fan  
Oh, oh, oh”

Noya’s face contorted so he looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“The song is ending” He whispered to the others frantically.

Everyone else was shocked out of their trance, and they turned to leave quickly. They were sad that they wouldn’t be able to hear the end of the song, but they also didn’t want to be caught.

3) Wish You Were Gay - Billie Eilish

They didn’t have to wait long to hear Suga sing again. They were on the bus, and everyone was half asleep. Suga had his earbuds in, and was resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder. Everyone thought he had been asleep.

They cranked their heads around to look at Suga, surprised, when he began singing at a whisper.

“"Baby, I don't feel so good", six words you never understood  
"I'll never let you go", five words you'll never say  
I laugh along like nothing's wrong, four days has never felt so long  
If three's a crowd and two was us, one slipped away”

The tune was melancholy, and Suga’s voice didn’t pass a slightly raspy whisper. There was also a slight shake in his voice that seemed intentional. It didn’t take away from the integrity of his voice. It just added another layer of emotion to his voice.

The few whispered conversations that were happening on the bus immediately ceased. Hinata even stopped in the middle of his sentence to turn his attention to Suga.

Suga didn’t open his eyes, or move from Daichi’s shoulder. His face was fully relaxed, and his breathing was even.

His voice grew slightly stronger when he got to the chorus, but the rest of the bus still had to strain their ears to hear him fully.

“I just wanna make you feel okay  
But all you do is look the other way  
I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stay  
I just kinda wish you were gay”

He presented the cheerless lyrics with profound sincerity. The rest of the people on the bus seemed to be bewitched. The atmosphere was dreary, and everyone felt their hearts drop at Suga’s tone.

His voice became very soft again, the shaky quality returning.

“Is there a reason we're not through?  
Is there a 12-step just for you?  
Our conversation's all in blue  
11 "heys"  
Ten fingers tearin' out my hair  
Nine times, you never made it there  
I ate alone at seven, you were six minutes away”

The last line was mumbled, and his lips turned down in a frown.

“How am I supposed to make you feel okay  
When all you do is walk the other way?  
I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stay  
I just kinda wish you were gay”

This was the loudest he’d been the whole bus ride. The emotion was clear in his voice, and he sounded desperate. His head moved off of Daichi’s shoulder, and he started nodding to the beat of the song.

His eyes were scrunched shut. A few lines on his forehead were present as his muscles tensed.

He crooned the next few lines sensually.

“To spare my pride  
To give your lack of interest, an explanation  
Don't say I'm not your type  
Just say that I'm not your preferred sexual orientation”

He got quiet.

“I'm so selfish”

He took a deep breath and continued.

“But you make me feel helpless, yeah  
And I can't stand another day  
Stand another day”

He repeated the chorus, but this time, the beginning was soft, and full of passion. His voice grew strong again, and he repeated the last line three times. Each repetition felt more and more personal.

“I just kinda wish you were gay”

A few minutes later, Suga fell asleep. Everyone started making tentative conversation again, and soon enough, everything was back to normal.

4) Line Without a Hook - Ricky Montgomery

The team was walking to the gym for morning practice. Everyone was about to enter when Ennoshita stopped in his tracks.

They could hear music coming from inside the gym. They looked through the window and saw Suga setting up the gym alone.

Daichi and Suga usually set up the gym together before anyone else got there, being the captain and vice captain. Today, however, Suga had to do it alone because Daichi was unable to come early.

He had taken advantage of being in the gym alone and was playing his music aloud from a small speaker sitting next to his bag.

A song ended, and a new one started playing. Suga began singing when he realized what the song was, a carefree smile etched across his face.

He seemed to suddenly gain far more energy than he usually had in the mornings. He began enthusiastically pulling the cart of volleyballs out of the closet, and wheeled it around like he was dancing with a partner.

“I don't really give a damn about the way you touch me  
When we're alone  
You can hold my hand  
If no one's home”

His voice was tender and eager, as he skipped around the court with the cart of volleyballs. He had a lovestruck look on his face as he looked to the ceiling.

“Oh, all my emotions  
Feel like explosions when you are around”

He let go of the cart at those lines. He was facing a wall, and was belting to an invisible audience. He had his arms extended away from his sides like he was on a stage.

“Oh, baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you  
I need you here to stay  
I broke all my bones that day I found you  
Crying at the lake  
Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden?  
Oh, and if I could take it all back  
I swear that I would pull you from the tide”

He turned back to the cart, and began slow dancing as best he could with the inanimate object.

Outside the gym, Suga’s teammates were smiling. He was acting like such a dork. It was endearing.

He sang the chorus again. This time, there was an extended note at the end. He held it for the most part, eyes closed, but he cut himself off early with heartwarming laughter.

He quieted his giggles so he could sing the next part.

“Darling, when I'm fast asleep  
I've seen this person watching me  
Saying, "Is it worth it? Is it worth it? Tell me, is it worth it?"”

This time, he held the note fully. Many eyebrows were raised by his teammates. The note was very impressive, indeed.

He became quieter. His voice was now full of melancholy and longing. He wrapped his arms around himself, closing his eyes and swaying on the spot.

“Guess there is something, and there is nothing  
There is nothing in between  
And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer  
Watching over me, he's singing  
"She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a boy"  
He's singing, "She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a line without a hook"”

The chorus came next, and it grew loud as his enthusiasm came back full force. The last line was short and tender. Suga stood in the middle of the court, with a small smile on his face until the next song started playing.

He went back to work, setting up the net efficiently, and humming along to his music. The team waited for a few minutes until they thought it had been enough time, so Suga wouldn’t wonder if they had been spying on him.

5) Heather - Conan Gray

Suga was sitting in an empty hallway, his back against the wall, and his head leaned back. He put one earbud in, the other hanging loosely by his body. He selected a song, and closed his eyes.

He took in deep breaths, while the opening of the song played.

“I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater  
You said it looked better on me than it did you  
Only if you knew how much I liked you”

His mind filled with images of himself and Daichi. 

Their first year: Tentative friendship, awkward side glances, blushing cheeks and averted eyes.

Their second year: Cuddling on a couch, delicate hugs when they lost a game, holding hands when no one was watching.

“But I watch your eyes as she  
Walks by  
What a sight for sore eyes  
Brighter than the blue sky  
She's got you mesmerised while I die”

Their third year: Daichi’s eyes following Michimya as she walks away, lingering touches on her shoulders, warm smile directed at not Suga, but her.

“Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better  
Wish I were Heather”

Daichi was walking back to his classroom. He had left one of his books, and was headed back to retrieve it.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the voice of his best friend. His voice was fervent, yet soft at the same time. The longing he was projecting was palpable.

“Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand  
Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder”

He was beginning to sound desperate.

“But how could I hate her, she's such an angel  
But then again, kinda wish she were dead as she”

The last line was spoken and enunciated harshly. Guilt seemed to lace his tone as he repeated the chorus.

“I wish I were Heather”

He yelled this line. It wasn’t nearly as controlled as his voice usually was, and Daichi was shocked to see tears trace Suga’s face.

“Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better”

His voice shook as he finished the song. He could barely get the words out. He brought his knees up to his chest, and buried his face in his knees.

His next words were muffled.

“Wish I were...”

+1) Hopelessly Devoted to You - Grease

The whole team was sitting on the floor in Tanaka’s room. They were having what Daichi called a ‘party’, but everyone else called ‘boring’. 

They were conversing lazily, a forgotten game of Uno on the ground in the middle of the circle.

There was music playing quietly, and Noya was half asleep on Asahi’s shoulder.

He seemed to wake from the dead as the first few bars of a song came on. He jumped up and turned the speaker to full volume, which roused the others who hadn’t been startled by him jumping up.

“I love this song!” he shouted excitedly.

Hinata and Tanaka listened to the song for a few seconds, trying to figure out what it was. When they realized what song it was, they gasped, and joined Noya in jumping animatedly.

“Wait, wait. Be quiet.” Tanaka said. Everyone looked to him and he started singing dramatically.

“Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you”

His voice was off pitch, and his tone was off, but no one cared because they were all having so much fun.

“I know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby, can't you see there's nothing else for me to do?  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you”

Noya and Hinata joined Tanaka on the second verse. They waved their arms at the others, in a ‘come on’ gesture. Somehow, they got the rest of the first and second years to join, except for Tsukishima, who sat with his arms crossed, and an annoyed look on his face.

In the middle, Noya grabbed a water bottle, and held it like a microphone. When the verse ended, he held up a hand, stopping everyone from singing. He grinned, and held the water bottle out to Suga who looked surprised for a moment, but smiled and took it.

“But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you”

Suga sang the chorus alone. It was much better than everyone else had been, but he had made his voice more performative and dramatic than usual, just as the rest of them had. Everyone joined him again for the next verse.

“My head is sayin', "Fool, forget him"  
My heart is sayin', "Don't let go  
Hold on to the end", that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you”

Everyone except Daichi and Tsukishima sang for the next chorus, but Suga’s voice shone through. He directed his attention to Daichi.

“But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you”

Suga was still holding the water bottle to his mouth. He had a blush high on his pale cheeks.

Brown eyes met hazel.

The song ended, but Daichi and Suga didn’t move from where they were leaning up against each other, staring into each other's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think in the comments. <3
> 
> I literally wrote and edited this during class, so I'm sorry if it's not that great.


End file.
